A display device that uses a liquid crystal, organic EL, etc., has been developed. Other than the display operation, for example, a non-display operation such as sensing a touch input, etc., may be performed in the display device. For example, the display operation may be paused to reduce the power consumption. It is desirable to maintain a high-quality display even when the non-display operation is performed.